


Think you can handle it

by drugsins



Series: Come along, my lover [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, power bottom! Harry wohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get a bit kinky as they're adjusting to their new relationship.</p><p>or the one where Harry decides to ride a just woken up Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think you can handle it

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the 'Come along, my lover' series but it can be read as a one shot too. Enjoy!
> 
> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

Sheets were ruffling against Louis’ pale, naked body, his form splayed obscenely on the huge bed, light coming in the room in small spots, resting on the pillow near his head. Soft moans engulfed the air, giving it a scent of sex totally opposite to the peaceful way Louis sighed onto his pillow, still oblivious to the actions taking part in his lower region.

Suddenly, he sighed in pleasure without even realizing, eyes still closed and he grasped the sheets below him, still dreaming. His forehead was sweaty, body convulsing and warm wetness spreading throughout his south area.  


”Mmm,” he moaned brokenly, the painful pleasure intensifying and taking him to a new level, mouth now open, forming unknown words as he tried to escape the feeling and go back to his uneventful sleep.

The grip on his member tightened, a slippery tongue covering his tip, licking eagerly and teasing the sensitive slit. The hand moved now in slow circles, releasing the base and making its way to reach the torturous mouth in a tantalizing slow way. Soft appreciative hums escaped him and Louis’ eyes opened suddenly, with a loud groan. He looked down, meeting those dizzying green eyes staring straight through him while he took him whole into his mouth, puffy red lips stretched perfectly around his cock.

Louis let his head fall back onto the pillow, his back arching and sweat already forming onto his chest, hands trying to grip something to hold on to and mouth growling painfully. Harry's rhythm was now faster, hand working altogether with his mouth, chasing Louis’ release. He let his head drop further, taking everything in, Louis’ cock hitting the back of his throat and the boy screamed. Harry closed his eyes, sighing contentful around the fullness and the vibrations sent a rush of adrenaline through Louis’ spine. He couldn't last any longer.  


”I'm gonna- oh god,” he moaned, voice broken and limbs shaking, heart pounding into his ears. Harry continued sucking and licking passionately and when he felt a weak hand enlancing into his hair, he sensed Louis was close and abruptedly pulled away, standing up on his knees. He looked into the other boy's confused eyes, who was still trembling and was severely flushed, and he whiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling his lips sensitive.

He smiled seeing the lost stare his boyfriend was giving him, but he fastly changed his position, straddling him and kissing him forcefully. Louis immediately reacted, cock regaining interest in what was happening, and laced his hands around the other boy's neck. Harry grinded down creating delicious friction, and they both moaned into each other's mouths, filling the room with filthy and desperate sounds. Louis was eager in opening his legs, making Harry more space but the boy put a strong hand on one of his hips, stopping his actions and whispered into his ear.

”No.. Today I want to ride you.”

Louis groaned, the image his brain instantly created stuck onto his pupils and gripped one of Harry's shoulders tightly, leaving definite marks into his skin. Harry smiled appreciatively and suddenly pulled Louis up on the pillows and positioned himself on him, onto his lap. Louis was dizzy, staring with unfocused eyes into Harry's, waiting for him to take control and ruin him. The boy never lifted his eyes of him and slowly grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He wetted two of his long fingers, still looking into Louis’ eyes intensely while licking his lips.

Louis put his hands on his hips, massaging softly and watching him with lustful eyes as his gaze wandered to the boy's tan chest, abs sweaty and stomach contracted, finally reaching his cock, standing up painfully hard and red. Louis locked eyes with him again and that's when Harry moaned loudly, breaking eye contact, veins pulsing into his neck, head thrown back while one of his hands worked inside him and one was placed on Louis’ chest for leverage. Louis felt that curling warm into his stomach and thought he could come right there and then.

Harry worked himself roughly, switching to three fingers rapidly, eyes glassy and lips red from so much biting. Louis went to stroke his cock but Harry slapped his hand away, moving then to sit just above the boy's member. With eyes tightly closed, he let himself down, slowly engulfing all of Louis, now sitting on his chest, hands tightly grabbing the bedpost and breaths coming in heavy gasps. Louis thought he might suffocate from the sensations, hands coming to rest weakly on the boy's hard back. He was breathing into Harry's neck, slowly licking and pressing soft kisses waiting for him to move while he felt himself lose control, only wanting to thrust up hard into the wet hole.

Harry was concentrated, sweat pouring from his face, knuckles turning white from gripping the bedpost so hard and Louis shivered. He ran a long lick from the boy's neck to his strong jaw and reached his lips, pressing a soft kiss there, as an encouragement. Harry opened his eyes slowly, finally starting moving and Louis felt like fainting. The pressure on his cock was perfect, sending rushes of adrenaline to every fibre of his body, lighting him on fire. Harry was working on steadying a rhythm, soft, strangled sighs escaping his mouth, hands moving now onto Louis’ neck and chin on top of his head. Louis met his thrusts half way gaining delicious gasps from Harry that made him shiver.  


”Come on, harder, come on-,” Harry practically groaned and Louis took that as permission and placing both hands on his hips, raised himself up the best he could, entering the boy fast and fully and Harry growled.  


”Yes yes yes right there,” the boy panted and Louis continued his actions, Harry also going down fast and hard, meeting him in the middle. Soon, Harry was shaking Louis’ shoulders, on the verge of coming and Louis looked up at him. Harry was trembling uncontrollably, sweat covering his form, chest red and face contorted in ecstasy. His nails dug deep into the boy's shoulders as he continued to thrust up eagerly.  


”Uh uh- ugh yes Louis come on, come for me,”  


And Louis was spilling deep inside him, warm cum filling him up. The feeling made Harry dizzy and in the frenzy of movements, he came moments later, ribbons of white landing on his and Louis’ stomach, some of them hitting the other boy's chin and lips. They slowly stopped, breathing hard into each other's arms, hearts pounding heavily and bodies still shaking from the aftershocks of their orgasms. Harry lifted his head to look at the other boy, still buried deep inside him, and he smiled seeing him covered in his release. Louis looked up, eyes still hazy and Harry reached down to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips.

He kissed him slowly and lovingly, saying everything words couldn't express and Louis smiled, closing his eyes and letting himself lose into the feeling.


End file.
